


Childhood

by sparklbunny



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Unfortunately he couldn't read.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Childhood

The moonlight reflected on the surface of the water with traces of it's glimmering light seeping down into the pirate ship below. The light was just enough that the ship's small inhabitant could see where he was going as he pressed through the cracked wood with some small crustaceans in his arms. It was all he'd have to eat for a few weeks so he clung to it tight making sure nothing escaped. Finally he reached his small bed which was really just an exposed patch of sand just big enough for him to curl inside. As he sat his food down inside a sunken chest he used to keep things safe he noticed a distant light that wasn't coming from the world above. Curiosity took over his little mind and after closing his chest nice and tight he began to swim towards the light. It's hue changed from white to purple as he drew closer and he saw some smoke billow out of a cave. The little shark hid behind a rock as he heard someone coming closer. 

"Stupid, stupid, those stupid eels!" A little voice said annoyed and soon the young shark could see what it was coming from, a little octopus was crawling about using his tentacles to dig through the sand. As he dug he pulled a large crab out of the sand and the shark couldn't help but gasp. It looked so big and yummy, he felt his stomach growl in pain. The octopus turned around looking frightened. 

"Who's there?" The little shark swam out guiltily, his head hung. 

"Gable's sorry mister octopus… He just wanted to see the pretty lights." It was obvious just looking at the shark he wasn't very old, just younger than the octopus. The octopus didn't recognize him and he looked afraid again. 

"Wh-what do you want? Are you here to eat me?" The octopus was pulling itself away from the shark trying to coil in on itself. The shark, Gable felt a tinge of pain in his chest, everyone was afraid of him of course. 

"No…. Gable just wanted to see the lights he promises." He looked at the octopus with pleading eyes."But… Gable would like that crab…." 

The octopus looked at one of it's tentacles still holding the crab before he tossed it to the younger boy. Gable's eyes lit up and he began to eat the crab ravenously pulling it apart in seconds, his fury picking up a small dust cloud. The octopus turned away and began to dig again, now tossing any unlucky creature to the shark to devour. It had been a good 20 minutes when he finally found what he was looking for and began to head into his cave. The little shark looked at him curiously and followed him inside. 

"..What do you want?" The octopus appeared to be trying to sound tough. 

"What're ya doing?" Gable asked, tilting his head and trying to look at what the octopus was holding. 

"I'm working. Go away." 

"What're ya working on?" 

"Potions." 

"What's a potion?" 

"...Nevermind. Why don't you go back to your mother already?" 

The shark stopped and looked at the ground of the cave, a wave of sadness washing over him. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, of course his new friend wouldn't know this. 

"Momma… Momma isn't alive anymore…" He said with pain in his voice. The octopus looked back at him apologetically. 

"I'm.. sorry… What happened?" The shark sat on one of the nearby rocks while the octopus continued to work though he was clearly listening. 

"People didn't like momma… they thought she would eat them… so when momma was sleeping they killed her…" Gable's voice cracked as he spoke and he felt tears running down his cheeks. The octopus looked at him and then back at his pot. He got a cup of whatever he was making and he brought it over to the shark. 

"It'll cheer you up, drink it." The little shark took the cup, put it all in his mouth and ate it in one bite. The octopus looked at him a bit startled but relaxed a bit when he saw the shark smile at him. 

"That was yummy thank you!!" The octopus returned his smile and then went back to work. 

"You can't stay here but if you want company I don't mind.." Gable smiled and hugged the octopus tightly! 

The shark stayed silently watching the octopus work until he finally began to feel sleepy. He made his way back to his little pirate ship with a grateful goodbye and went to bed happy to finally have a friend. However the next day when he woke up he found the octopus was not longer in his cave and there was just a piece of paper in his place. The paper unbeknownst to Gable was actually telling him where his friend had moved to, unfortunately Gable couldn't read so he just ate the paper.


End file.
